Mata Kimi ni Bango
by Duckylips
Summary: I should ask your phone number And, how long until i farewell with this scary thing? If I may, I'd like to die What should I do? What should I do? Kill me! Please kill me soon! Please kill me with your beautiful hands


Tittle : Mata Kimi ni Bango (wo Kikenakatta)

Author : Duckylips

Chapter : Oneshoot

Fandom : Golden Bomber

Pairing : Kyan x Kiryuuin, Kenji x Kiryuuin

Genre : School life, angst, drama, dll

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik si tomojong kan? Kalau begitu saya berani mengakui kalau DARUBISHU KENJI adalah milikku sepenuhnya *duakh*  
and ofc the story line is mine XD

Warning : abal, gaje, garing, ga mutu, yaoi alert! Dont like dont read!

Summary : I should ask your phone number  
And, how long until i farewell with this scary thing?  
If I may, I'd like to die  
What should I do? What should I do?  
Kill me! Please kill me soon!  
Please kill me with your beautiful hands!

A/n : akhirnya kesampean juga saya bikin nih songfic. Sebenernya udah kepikiran dari lama, cuma bingung gimana mo bikinnya *hyakdesh*  
btw, kalo baca ff ini, sebaiknya sambil dengerin lagunya biar ga kerasa angstnya *halah*  
Dan, ini Diharuskan!

Current Song : Mata Kimi ni Bango (wo Kikenakatta) - Golden Bomber

Saa..enjoy minna .^/

Suara kedatangan kereta terdengar membahana di stasiun kota Tokyo yang ramai. Matahari mulai tenggelam kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh bintang-bintang terang buatan manusia yang membuat suasana kota kembali hidup di malam hari. Para karyawan telah selesai bekerja dan berbondong-bondong menyerbu stasiun juga halte bus. Sesekali terlihat beberapa pemuda berseragam sekolah yang rupanya pulang terlalu malam. Mungkin karena ada kegiatan ekskul ataupun les di luar jam belajar

Seperti seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang masih mengenakan seragam khas sekolahnya di Zany Zap Gakuen. Pemuda itu memandang kosong ke arah depan, di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tangannya memegang sebuah tas hitam melewati punggung, dan sebelah tangannya masuk ke saku celana. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas berat, sepertinya pikirannya sedang dipenuhi akan sesuatu

Kereta akhirnya tiba, orang-orang pun berebut masuk agar bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk sehingga mereka tidak perlu capek-capek untuk berdiri. Berbeda dengan pemuda itu, ia tampak dengan lesu berjalan melenggang masuk ke dalam kereta yang penuh sesak. Tak peduli walau ia harus berdiri berhimpitan dengan penumpang lainnya

selama perjalanan pemuda itu hanya diam, benaknya terpaku akan satu hal yang terus ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Bayang-bayang seseorang berambut coklat madu berparas manis yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Hanya perlu 5 menit jalan kaki dari stasiun menuju apato pemuda berambut hitam itu. Langit telah benar-benar gelap dan jalan yang dilaluinya tak seramai stasiun kereta tadi. Sunyi senyap, hingga ia semakin tenggelam ke lamunannya sendiri

"Senpai..kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" gumamnya kecil

Sebuah apato kecil terlihat di depannya. Ia segera masuk dan berhenti di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Tas hitamnya dijatuhkan begitu saja

"Bakaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pemuda itu berteriak frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli apakah teriakannya akan mengganggu tetangga sebelah, ia terus meremat-remat rambutnya sambil merutuki diri

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Lagi-lagi kau melewatkan kesempatan berharga itu! Dasar bodoh!"

Bruk

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Dipukulinya kepalanya, dilakukannya apa saja untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Ada kesempatan, sungguh ada kesempatan. Tapi...tapi.."

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berteriak histeris sambil meremat rambutnya kuat-kuat

"Aku tidak menanyakan nomor teleponnya lagi! Dasar bodoh! Kau orang terbodoh di dunia Kyan Yutaka!"

Ya, pemuda bernama Kyan Yutaka itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian HANYA untuk meminta nomor telepon. Hanya hal kecil, tapi hal itu begitu berat untuknya

[Flashback]

Kyan POV

Aa..kakak manis itu lagi. Seperti biasa, dia tampak sangat cute dengan tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam ponsel putih polos berhiaskan gantungan kunci berwarna pink. Ia sendirian, berjalan menuju kantin. Ini saatnya! Ya, ini saatnya bagiku!

Kukejar ia dari belakang. Tanganku rasanya gemetar ketika ingin meraih bahunya. Tidak, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa otakku seketika membeku dan saraf-saraf pergerakanku kehilangan fungsinya

"K-Kkkiryuuin..sen-pai.."

Bukan panggilan yang wajar yang keluar dari mulutku, melainkan hanya desisan aneh yang tak mungkin sampai ke indra pendengarannya. Sekali lagi kucoba untuk mengeraskan volume suaraku, kuberanikan tangan kananku untuk meraihnya

"Kkiryuuin senpai..."

ia menoleh. Tak kusangka suaraku akan sampai ke indra pendengarannya. Jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap padaku. Senyumnya yang manis menghiasi wajahnya. Hatiku berdesir

"ya? Umm..kau temannya Kenji kan? Ada apa?"

Tubuhku seketika mematung mendengar suara merdunya yang ramah menyapaku. Aku terpaku, mulutku diam seakan terkunci. Peluh dingin semakin mengucur deras membasahi keningku

"Kiryuchan!"

Teriakan seorang pria yang lantang menyela aksiku. Arah suara itu dari belakang, kemudian kudengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat

"Kiryuchan, kau sendirian saja? Mau ke kantin?"

Pemuda berambut hitam setengah silver itu kini sudah berdiri di depanku, di samping Kiryuuin, pemuda yang menjadi targetku sedari tadi

"Ahh..iya. Jun chan mau menemaniku?"

Blush..

Rona merah menjalar di sekitar wajahku melihat ekspresi Kiryuuin yang tampak malu-malu dan..manis

"Iya. Ayo, sebelum kantinnya penuh"

"Aah..sebentar. Tadi dia mau berbicara padaku"

pandangannya kembali menatap wajahku, tepat ke bola-bola mataku. Seakan menghipnotis, mata itu terus membuatku semakin gugup dan takut

"Aa..sa-sampai..jumpa lagi"

Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari mulutku. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan pemuda bernama Jun yang berdiri di sebelahnya memandangku aneh

"A-aku hharus pergi"

Langsung saja kubalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan langkah yang kaku seperti robot. Aku tahu, tindakanku sangat aneh tadi. Dan sekarang aku pun pasti mendapat cap sebagai pemuda aneh dimatanya

langkahku berhenti di ujung koridor dan berbalik agar bisa melihat sosok manis Kiryuuuin dari jauh. Jun menggamit lengan mungil Kiryuuin dan membawanya ke kantin. Menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk menanyakan nomor teleponnya. Bukan, aku sendiri yang menghilangkan kesempatanku. Aku hanya bisa mematung, terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Berusaha mencari di mana keberanianku menghilang tadi. Pikiranku kusut, aku tak bisa fokus dengan situasiku sekarang karena hanya wajah manis Kiryuuin yang terus membayang

Aku menyesal, seperti biasa. Seandainya aku bisa sedikit tenang. Aku berfikir lagi dan khawatir akan hal-hal yang dapat kubicarakan dengannya. Dengan kata-kata itu, ekspresi wajahku seperti bunga yang mekar dengan lebarnya.

Kata-kata yang sudah kupikirkan di tempat tidur semalam, entah kenapa, aku tak bisa mengatakannya di depan dirinya

[Flashback end]

"Dan sekarang aku tidak menanyakan nomor teleponnya lagi! Aku malah berkata sampai ketemu lagi?! Memangnya nanti aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu? Dasar bodoohh!"

Aku tertunduk di samping ranjang. Peluh membasahi baju seragam yang belum sempat kuganti. Kuremat kuat pinggiran ranjang, sedangkan tangan kiriku menekan kepalaku

"Hari ini dia juga imut. Dan memikirkan hal itu, keberanianku menghilang seketika layaknya ditiup angin" ujarku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri

[Flashback]

"Hey Kyan"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan topeng kabuki yang menutupi wajah tampannya menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku menoleh dan ia tersenyum ke arahku. Sebelah tangannya tampak memegang sebuah bola basket

"Sendirian saja kau, sedang apa disini?"

Ia ikut bersender di balkon, mengikuti aku yang sedang mengunyah Koala no March ku

"Hei, kau lihat pemuda berambut coklat madu itu?"

Aku mengarahkan tanganku menunjuk ke bawah, ke seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di antara siswa Zany Zap Gakuen lainnya

"Ne? Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang berjalan berdua dengan si rambut setengah. Setengah hitam dan setengah silver. Masa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Mata Kenji bergerak-gerak mencari sosok yang kutunjuk. Raut wajahnya cerah ketika akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang kumaksud

"Ahh..yang itu? Namanya Kiryuuin. Dia kelas XII-IPA 3"

"Hah? Kelas 3? Kakak kelasku?"

Kenji tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutku

"Iya. Pasti kau kaget. Memang sih, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sudah kelas 3" jawabnya santai

"Kelas XII-IPA 3? Berarti sekelas denganmu dong?"

"Ya, dia sekelas denganku. Dia anak yang pemalu, tapi ramah"

Mulutku membulat mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi dia senpai ku? Pantas saja aku jarang melihatnya. Mataku kembali menyorot langkah demi langkah sosok manis itu. Tanpa terasa, panah cupid telah menancap kuat di dasar hatiku

[Flashback end]

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang kecil yang selalu menjadi penyangga tidurku. Aku masih belum mengganti seragamku, dan bahkan aku masih mengenakan kaus kaki. Kutekuk tanganku kebelakang dan kugunakan sebagai alas kepala. Pandanganku menerawang, jauh melebihi langit-langit apato

"Aku tidak menanyakan nomor teleponmu lagi walaupun keringat dingin keluar ketika berbicara denganmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatap matamu. You're so lovely"

Lagi-lagi aku bergumam, berbicara sendiri seolah-olah Kiryuuin senpai berada di hadapanku. Tapi yang ada hanyalah bayangnya, tercetak jelas di plafon apatoku

"apakah kau punya pacar?" aku mulai menyusun kata-kataku

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?"

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, walau hal yang negatif sekalipun

"Apakah awalannya 080? Ponselmu merek DOCOMO atau AU? Aku yakin kalau wallpaper ponselmu foto Miwa-san, iya kan? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kenapa rasanya begitu berat? Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit sekedar untuk menanyakan nomor teleponnya! Kyan..kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini?

untuk mendapat nomor teleponnya, aku harus menerimanya via infra merah. Dan aku akan meneleponmu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Meminta nomor teleponnya saja sangat sulit bagiku. Berhadapan dengannya saja sudah membuat peluh dinginku keluar dan jantungku berdebar. Menyapanya saja sudah membuatku gugup dan mematung

Aku teringat ketika secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Ia berhenti di tepi jalan dan tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu. Ponsel. Setelah dapat, ia langsung membuka flipnya dan mengarahkan ponsel itu ke seekor kucing berbulu putih yang sedang tertidur

Cklik

Ia memotretnya tanpa membangunkan si kucing. Dan aku ingat ketika ia melihat hasil jepretannya

"So cute"

Matanya berbinar indah. Kau tahu? Kau yang berbicara 'so cute' seperti itu sangatlah manis

Kumiringkan tubuhku, menghadap meja belajar dimana di atasnya terdapat foto pemuda berambut coklat madu yang terbingkai dengan frame berbentuk hati

"Sedikit demi sedikit, aku akan mengenalmu. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku akan menghilangkan jarakku denganmu, sedikit demi sedikit"

Nafasku terhembus berat. Mataku terus tertuju pada sosok dibalik bingkai itu

"Dan suatu saat nanti, suatu saat nanti.."

Seketika tubuhku bangkit dan terduduk di tepi ranjang. Kuraih bingkai foto itu dan kuremat kuat

"Tidak, sebelum itu..sebelum itu..aku harus mendapatkan..sesuatu yang sangat kubutuhkan...nomor telepon!"

Ya, sebelum semua percakapan yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti, sebelum aku bisa menghilangkan jarakku dengannya, aku harus menanyakan nomor teleponnya. Dan, berapa lama sampai akhirnya aku berpisah dengan hal mengerikan ini? Nomor telepon, menanyakan nomor teleponnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan bagiku kini!

Kupandangi foto itu. Kuusap dengan ibu jariku. Aku terus bergumam, berbicara pada foto itu walaupun aku tahu itu percuma. Sosok aslinya tidak akan bisa mendengar suara hatiku

"Aku harus menanyakan nomor teleponku. Dan, berapa lama sampai aku berpisah dengan hal mengerikan itu? Jika bisa, aku lebih memilih untuk mati! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?!"

Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku dan membawa foto itu ke hadapanku

"Bunuh aku! Kumohon, segera bunuh aku! Bunuh aku dengan tangan cantikmu!"

Kupeluk foto itu dalam dekapan dinginku. Aku menangis walaupun tak ada air mata yang keluar. Setiap malam bagaikan nightmare, dan setiap esok bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terwujud

-K K K-

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah gemetar aku berjalan menuju kantin, berharap akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Ekor mataku bertindak cepat. Kutangkap sosoknya sedang berjalan menuju arah yang sama denganku, kantin. Seseorang yang kukenali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan senpaiku itu.

"Beruntung, dengan kenji di sampingnya aku pasti bisa menanyakan nomor teleponnya" pikirku

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Kenji dan Kiryuuin senpai. Mungkin langkah kakiku terlalu keras sehingga Kenji menoleh tanpa kupanggil namanya

"Hey Kyan" ia menyambutku

"Hai Kenji" aku berusaha setenang mungkin. Ekor mataku terus melirik ke sosok manis yang juga ikut berhenti dan berpaling ke arahku

"Kau mau ke kantin?"

"I-iya. Kau sendiri?"

"Ya. Mau bergabung? Oh ya, bukankah waktu itu kau pernah menanyakan dia Kyan?"

Kenji menunjuk Kiryuuin dengan dagunya, dan senpai manis itu terus menatapku lekat. Mungkin dia masih menganggapku aneh karena pertemuan sebelumnya

"Ah..I-iya" aku kembali gugup

"Kau pernah menanyakanku?" Matanya berbinar memandang Kenji dan aku secara bergantian

"Ya, mungkin karena dia jarang melihatmu. Oh, apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Umm..belum. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia temanmu. Aku belum tahu namanya"

Tuhan, apakah ini hari keberuntunganku? Aku dapat berdiri selama ini di dekatnya, aku dapat memandang wajahnya sedekat ini, aku dapat mendengar suaranya. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Oh..kalau begitu kenalkan, dia Kyan Yutaka, kelas XI- IPS 2"

"Eh? Adik kelas?" wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia mengamatiku lekat-lekat, membuat jantungku berdetak 2x lebih kencang dan wajahku memerah

"Yy-ya. Kyan desu, yoroshiku" kubungkukkan tubuhku sedikit dan kembali menatap wajahnya lagi. Ia tersenyum

"Kiryuuin shou, Yoroshiku mo"

Senpai manis itu juga membungkuk. Dan setelah perkenalan singkat kami, ia menggamit lengan kenji. Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Ayo kita ke kantin" Ajak Kiryuuin

Tapi aku masih terus terpaku melihat tangannya yang melingkar indah di lengan kekar Kenji. Mungkin kenji menyadari tatapan anehku, sehingga ia langsung berbicara memecahkan lamunanku

"Aah..kau sepertinya agak terkejut. Umm, mungkin ini tidak wajar bagimu, tapi...kami berpacaran"

Kenji menjelaskan hal itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, sedangkan Kiryuuin memalingkan wajah manisnya, menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah yang mulai muncul. Aku kembali mematung

"Ber..pacaran?"

"Ya, kami berpacaran. Sstt..jangan beritahukan hal ini ke siapapun ya?"

Krekk

Dapatkah kau dengar bunyi patahan di dasar hatiku?

Owari

a/n : gajee! Gajee! XDD  
kenapa endingnya jadi angst gini? Hohoho, soalnya sebenernya lagunya juga angst *alesan ga mutu*  
maaf ya Kyan, saya terpaksa menistaimu *plakk*  
dan, sudah saya bilang kan, baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya biar ga begitu kerasa angstnya! Ngeyel sih *plakk

oke, coments are loved. Yang udah baca tapi ga coment, saya sumpahin bisulan seumur idup! *nah loh

saigo ni, arigatou ^w^


End file.
